


extra space testing

by testy



Series: another series of works [1]
Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy





	extra space testing

first paragraph. using space bar to add extra spaces.

second paragraph.               using HTML "nbsp" to          add extra spaces.

third paragraph.       inserting extra spaces                  in rich text mode                    using space key.

more                extra                      spaces                   in             rich                  text               mode

also checking work skin for font colors

this should be red

this should be pink

this word is red


End file.
